


The one where they're all in a band

by stumbledhere



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumbledhere/pseuds/stumbledhere
Summary: Alec is strumming his guitar while thinking he’s just made a huge mistake in joining Simon’s garage band.Bingo Square: MusicianTeam: Green#ThreatLevelGreenTeam





	The one where they're all in a band

 

 

 

Alec is strumming his guitar while thinking he’s just made a huge fucking mistake in joining Simon’s garage band. He’s not really the showy type. He likes to play quietly for himself, stopping to write down song lyrics as they come to him.

But he needs to get out and meet people. He can’t spend all day in his room with a guitar and notebooks like some kind of loser, according to everyone he has ever known.

So, he joined a band. He doesn’t even know who he’s playing with until they all wander down the steps into the basement.

The first girl seems nice enough, introduces herself as Maureen and tells him they just picked up a new member - a college student, she says with dreamy eyes - to sing lead vocals.

Alec nods, already a little overwhelmed with all the newness. He can't believe he agreed to let a complete stranger sing his songs.

He’s adjusting the gap between the strings and the frets on guitar when he hears Simon coming down the stairs, talking quietly with someone.

“So, this is Alec,” he hears Simon say and he looks up to meet the eyes of the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. Alec feels his mouth go dry, tries to say something but can’t.

“He’s usually more talkative than this,” Simon says. “Not much, though.”

“I love the strong, silent type,” Magnus says with a flirty wink.

“Then you’ll like Alec?” Simon says doubtfully, and they all get started.

  
\---

  
Two hours in, Magnus calls for a quick break and everyone sets their instruments down. Alec heads towards the door, stepping outside to get some fresh air, clear his head a little. His nerves are tight, tense, and he can’t say why. Something about staring at the clean, strong lines of Magnus’ back has got him upside down, head filled with cotton. His wants are simple things -- privacy, a notebook, and a guitar -- but he has never wanted a person, not like this.

Behind him, the door opens and Magnus steps out. “Oh, I didn’t know anyone was out here.”

“No one is, just me,” Alec says, staring up at the night sky. He’ll never get over how small he feels when he does that, how dizzy and insignificant, just a blip on the radar of the universe.

“I wouldn’t call you no one,” Magnus says.

“Everyone does,” Alec says and shrugs. “It’s okay, I’ve gotten used to it.”

Magnus touches his arm and Alec turns to look at him. “The lyrics in your songs, the way you play -- Alec, I couldn’t concentrate on anything else. It was impossible to know you were behind me and not be able to see you. I had to call a break because I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Alec blinks. No one had ever said anything like this to him, made him feel quite so understood.

Magnus grimaces. “I may have seen you come out this way.”

“And you wanted to talk to me?” Alec asks.

“It that creepy?”

“A little,” Alec says, grinning slightly, “but I’ll take it.”

 


End file.
